The Return of Piccolo Daimao
by SatelliteHeart13
Summary: A three part or so alternate universe to Son Goku's Daughter. What if Raditz never came for Goku? And Piccolo finally came back to kill the mighty Son Goku? Find out inside!


**Disclaimer: **Sigh...I no way, shape, or form do I own DBZ. Only Son Goem. Haha.

**Author's Note: **Ahem. No. This is not a new chapter. It's just something for fun. No part of the story in any way. Just think of it as......An alternate universe to my story. Haha. Something that may happen if Raditz didn't come. I don't know. It sounds fun. It's gonna be kinda a three or so part thing, just to tide ya off until the next chappy. Soooo here it is!

**PART ONE**

"Um, Chi...Why again are we doing this...?" Son Goku asked his wife, feeling very uncomfortable in his jeans and button up shirt.

"Goku, I've already told you more than once. I don't want my children to stay couped up in this house all the time! They need to experience other...cultures!" Chichi explained.

"But Mama...we read about other cultures in our books. We don't need to know more!" Gohan protested.

"Yeah! And when I don't read it, Gohan tell me!" Goem whined, joining the conversation, feeling with Gohan odd in her "normal people" clothes. She wanted to put her jammies back on and go back to sleep, as Chichi had woken everyone up at six am sharp, wanting to be in the city by eight. The twins yawned in unison. "And we just went to Old Turtle's house last week!" Goem recalled, referring to Kamesennin's place.

"Yeah, Chi! They just got experienced in culture!" Goku whined some more.

"That old pervert's house does not count as another culture! And grow up, your whining is setting a bad example!" Chichi corrected her child of a husband. "I swear, it's like I'm caring for three babies..."

"I am not a baby!" Goem snapped.

"Of course not, sweetheart. Now be a good girl, and you and your brother go outside while Mommy grabs her purse. Goku, go with them," Chichi commanded as she walked upstairs. Goku sighed.

"Don't worry, guys. This'll all be over soon...I hope..." Goku mumbled, shooing the kids outside before following them.

-Four hours later-

"Mommy, my feet huuuuuuuuurt!!!!" Goem nearly screeched in the middle of the streets, coming to a full and complete stop. "I wanna go home..." she whined, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over any second. She and her mommy had spent almost three and a half hours walking around, going to different stores, spending some quality mother and daughter time together while Goku and Gohan ate and played at the park.

"Son Goem, get over here. You cannot stop in the middle of the street!" Chichi yelled, dragging Goem over to a sidewalk bench. "Now, don't you want to go shopping some more with Mommy?" Chichi asked. "We've only looked at knick knacks and such, we still have clothes to look at! Mommy wants to buy you some new things, make you look pretty!"

"But Daddy says I already em' pretty..." Goem sniffled, trying to not cry. Chichi sighed.

_"Well, I guess you can't ask much more of a three year old..."_ she thought. "Okay, tell ya' what. Wanna go grab some lunch with Daddy and Gohan?" Goem's tears immedietly disappeared.

"Yes!"

"Okay, then let's go to the park and find them," she said, grabbing Goem's hand, "Can you walk a little longer?" Goem shook her head yes. "Okay, let's go then-" Suddenly, a vacant building collapsed, sending people running in all different directions. In the smoke above the fallen building, Chichi made out the figure of a man-like person, with pointy ears, a cape and- "Run!!!" she suddenly yelled, dropping all of her things, picking up Goem, and sprinting off to where she had left her husband and son.

"Mommy, what is it? What's going on?" Goem asked, a bit of panic in her voice.

"Nothing sweetheart."

"Then why are all these people running away, why did that big house thing fall, and why did you drop your bags, and-"

"Goem! You need to be quiet! Mommy needs to find Daddy right no-"

"He's right there, Mama," Goem said, pointing to an Italian resturaunt where Goku and Gohan were sitting inside, eating and totally clueless to all of the chaos outside. Chichi skidded to a stop to stall her sprint and bolted into the eating establishment.

"Goku!" she called, breathless, setting Goem down, who walked over to her brother. It was then that Goku came to his senses, saw what was going on outside, and sensed a very familiar power, very close by."

"...Piccolo..." he whispered, a mix of shock, excitement, and far in both his eyes and voice. Chichi nodded. "Get the kids home," he commanded. Chichi nodded again.

"What is it, daddy?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing, son."

"We wanna know, too!" Goem whined.

"Told ya' your whining would rub off on the kids..." Chichi commented, obviously afraid, but never leaving her "parenting mode." Goku smirked, and Chichi grabbed the twins' hands and started leading them to the door to get them home.

"No! I wanna stay!"

"Goem, now. Come with me."

"NO-"

"Goem! Do as you're told!" Goku snapped. Goem, not used to her daddy acting this way towards her, let silent tears fall down her cheeks as Chichi led them out the door. Goem stopped again. Goku's face became soft again.

"Don't worry, Daddy will be home tonight..." Goku falsly promised. Goem nodded, not completely believing, and followed Chichi out the door, merging into the crowd.

"Kintoun!" Chichi called. Within seconds, the yellow cloud was in front of them. Chichi set the twins on, and then jumped on to the front of the cloud to direct it home. In the midst of her crawling on and trying to get above the crowd, and sneaky little three year old had managed to silently slip off the cloud, disappearing into the crowd close below, going unnoticed by both her brother and mother...

**Author's Note:** Alright, so how ya like Part One? Be sure to review, please and thank you! Oh one more thing! IMPORTANT: For some reason FanFiction wacked out and didn't send notices to the people who have this on story alert for thee last chapter. So many of you have probably not read it. So go back, read that, and PLEASE review! Please!!!!! So, until Part Two.....Bye-Byes!!


End file.
